


Familiar

by Bomzhechmo11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11
Summary: *на вечеринке*Сириус: Ты выглядишь знакомо. Мы встречались раньше?Ремус: Я снимаюсь в гей-порноСириус: *давится*





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590839) by [YumeNouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau). 



_Деликатный_ не тот термин, который Ремус мог бы использовать для описания человека, который пялился на него всю ночь. Ремус случайно оглянулся через плечо и снова пересекся с взглядом охотника, высматривающего свою добычу. Он вызывал странные ощущения, которые Ремус больше не мог игнорировать. Хотя стоит признать — этот парень был горячим. Кожаная куртка и рваные джинсы были немного чересчур для Ремуса, но ему всегда нравились длинные волосы. Он даже мог бы проигнорировать этот слишком-трудно-быть-Джеймсом-Дином прикид, если бы парень подошел поболтать с ним вместо того, чтобы вести себя как хренов сталкер. Но Ремус знал, как вести себя с такими парнями: лицом к лицу, так, что обычно они сами отступали, поджав хвост, как испуганные щенки, которыми они по сути и являлись.

Это срабатывало каждый раз, за исключением сегодняшнего вечера. Когда Ремус взглянул мужчине прямо в глаза, тот пристально посмотрел в ответ и с самым самодовольным видом приподнял одну бровь. Ремус внезапно пожалел о своем решении.

— Привет, — сказал темноволосый парень с невероятно красивыми серыми глазами и хриплым голосом. Ремус притворился, что не очень впечатлился от звука одного единственного слова.

— Привет, — ответил он настолько безразлично, насколько мог, и сделал глоток мерзко-теплого пива, просто чтобы как-то занять руки.

— Слушай, я знаю, что это прозвучит как дурацкий подкат, и я клянусь, что все не так, но ты выглядишь чертовски знакомо. У меня такое чувство, что мы уже встречались раньше.

Вздохнув, Ремус расправил плечи и выпрямился. Иногда прямолинейность была лучшим средством от идиотизма.

— Я снимаюсь в гей-порно.

Мужчина издал задыхающийся звук, и Ремус почувствовал превосходство. Теперь осталось только подождать несколько секунд, прежде чем этот парень покраснеет и сбежит, поджав хвост. Три, два…

— Черт, я же дрочил на тебя!

Теперь настала очередь Ремуса задыхаться. Он запнулся на мгновение, покачал головой и ответил:  
— Прости?

— Как же я сразу не догадался… Клянусь, когда мне было семнадцать, я протер дырку в одном из твоих DVD.

— Нельзя протереть дырку в DVD, — ответил Ремус, не понимая, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит. Но ему обязательно нужно было сказать хоть что-то логичное, прежде чем его мозги начали бы закипать.

Парень махнул рукой, и его черные ногти ярко блеснули, попав под луч света.

— Ты понял, о чем я. Черт возьми, ты был моей влажной мечтой! Клянусь, тот твой фильм — причина, по которой я понял, что являюсь геем. Один взгляд на обложку, и… черт, как же он назывался…

Ремус боялся, чем закончится это предложение.

— О, точно, Властелин Эрекционных Колец! У тебя там были длинные волосы и эти банальные ушные протезы в эльфийском стиле!

— Хмм, — промычал Ремус в ответ и задался вопросом, как долго они будут предаваться этим чудесным воспоминаниям.

— Так что, ты до сих пор снимаешься в порно? Никогда не видел других твоих фильмо, а то купил бы и их тоже.

— Эм, теперь они в основном в интернете, — признался Ремус. — Так их легче продавать, ведь никому не нужны вещественные доказательства их постыдных увлечений.

— Это точно! Я Сириус, кстати, Сириус Блэк.

Ремус протянул руку.

— Ремус Люпин, но, думаю, ты и так это знаешь.

— К слову, один из моих персонажей был основан на твоей внешности, — сказал Сириус, неловко пожимая плечами.

— Я… не понял, что это должно означать, — ответил Ремус, стараясь разобраться в этом странном разговоре. Большинство людей смущала, а некоторых даже отвращала его работа, но Сириус казался совершенно невпечатленным. Это очень освежало, хоть и было немного неприятно, ведь весь его сценарий внезапно оказался перевернут с ног на голову.

— Ах, так что, мое имя ни о чем тебе не говорит? Сириус Блэк, писатель?

Ремус отрицательно покачал головой.

— Извини, но я в основном читаю документальную прозу…

— Ну, это все объясняет. Я автор довольно успешной серии романов. Гейских романов.

Вот оно что. Ремус знал, что должна была быть какая-то причина, по которой этот парень вел себя настолько открыто.

— Поздравляю?

— Спасибо, — сказал Сириус, наклоняя подбородок так, что его длинные черные волосы перекинулись через плечо. — Само собой, этот персонаж был создан только на основе твоей внешности, ведь тебя самого я абсолютно не знал.

— Полагаю, он не был оттрахан Назгулом?

Сириус откинул голову назад и рассмеялся так громко, что практически все вокруг повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на них. Внезапно оказавшись в центре внимания на довольно крупной вечеринке, Ремус встревожился и решил утащить Сириуса к единственному свободному углу в квартире, который как раз оказался рядом с выходом.

— Блин, ты идешь так быстро. Неужели хочешь быстренько потискаться в уголке перед уходом? — спросил Сириус, очевидно неправильно поняв намерения Ремуса.

Тот отпустил рукав парня и устало перевел на него взгляд.

— Послушай, я знаю, что моя работа буквально заключается в том, чтобы заниматься сексом, но это не значит, что я…

Сириус поднял руки над головой, сдаваясь.

— Воу, это была шутка. Поверь, если кто-то и знает, что люди надеются на секс только потому, что твоя работа связана с ним, так это я.

— Оу? С чего бы это?

— Честно говоря, каждый раз, когда я выступаю или раздаю автографы, обязательно находится какой-нибудь мудак, который решает полапать меня или предлагает прокатиться в одно интересное местечко. Как-то раз у меня была встреча в баре и я случайно заметил одного придурка, подсыпающего что-то странное в мой напиток.

— Какого хрена?

— Тоже так думаешь? Хотя должен признать, это был прекрасный повод, чтобы поиграть в оскорбленную даму и выплеснуть все содержимое бокала прямо в его уродливое лицо.

Теперь настала очередь Ремуса смеяться.

Сириус был искренне взволнован, вызвав такую реакцию, и восхитительно невинно прикусил свою нижнюю губу.

— Но держу пари, что для тебя это в стократ хуже. Типа, ты весь день занимаешься сексом, а потом кто-то хочет, чтобы ты сделал то же самое, но исключительно для него.

Ремус постарался скрыть свои эмоции, потому что эта тема вызвала у него не самые лучшие воспоминания.

— Честно говоря, я предпочитаю не начинать отношения как раз из-за этого. Не могу винить парня в том, что он ревнует, когда меня весь день трахают, и дома я уже не способен ничего ему дать. Это вполне естественно.

— Ты не испытываешь сексуального влечения? Я имею в виду, если это слишком личное…

— Нет, это не так. То есть, когда я снимаюсь, это просто работа. Я могу заниматься этим несколько недель, а потом взять отпуск на месяц или даже больше, чтобы не выгореть. Это дает мне время на восстановление, но потом, когда проходит достаточно времени без съемок, я возвращаюсь в прежнее состояние, и мне снова хочется работать. Это странный цикл.

— Понимаю. Я должен делать перерывы между книгами, чтобы тоже не выгореть. Не надо чувствовать себя странным, все мы устроены по-разному, и ты, судя по всему, отлично научился совмещать свою работу и личную жизнь.

— Похоже на то.

— Извини, но теперь, когда речь зашла о работе, мне реально пора возвращаться домой, чтобы успеть написать пару глав. Мое вдохновение обычно появляется примерно в это время. 

Сириус вытащил из кармана визитную карточку и быстро что-то написал на ее обороте.

— Это мой номер. Позвони, даже если не для того, чтобы заняться со мной сексом.

— Правда?

— Почему бы и нет? — Сириус выглядел очаровательно озадаченным. — Мне нравится компания друзей, даже когда я пишу. Мы можем поиграть в видеоигры или посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Все, что захочешь.

— Я… — обычно Ремус даже не задумывался о таком, но что-то в Сириусе казалось настолько искренним, что он просто не смог найти в себе силы отказать. — Да, конечно.

— Отлично! — парень улыбнулся ему, прежде чем что-то привлекло его внимание. — Извини, мне нужно попрощаться со своими друзьями. Эй, Доркас!

Привлекательная девушка с темными волосами и стильной стрижкой подошла к ним и внимательно их осмотрела. Особенно Ремуса.

— Извини, мне пора бежать. Попрощайся с Марлин за меня, пожалуйста.

Сириус, похоже, заметил странный взгляд, которым его подруга одарила Ремуса.

— Вы уже встречались?

Она открыла рот, как будто на кончике ее языка вертелся очередной позор Ремуса, а затем внезапно куда-то пропал. Девушка лишь странно покачала головой.

— Клянусь, ты выглядишь очень знакомо, но я никак не могу вспомнить, где тебя видела.

Сириус и Ремус синхронно перевели друг на друга взгляд, а затем громко рассмеялись.

Доркас поджала губы, переводя хмурый взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ладно, что в этом смешного?


End file.
